La mejor navidad de todas
by jesus942010
Summary: Concurso navideño de la página FanFics de Videl y Gohan: Después de las peleas contra Bills, el Dios de la destrucción y Freezer la paz y tranquilidad regresaron a la tierra todos regresaron a sus vidas normales, Gohan y Videl habían consolidado su relación a tal punto que se comprometieron, para navidad pasaría algo que cambiara sus vidas, en navidad su vida cambiaría.


_LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE TODAS_

Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Jesús Uriel y este es mi primer FanFic que subo a esta gran comunidad, con motivo de navidad he escrito este one shot, espero les guste, comentarios y rewiews se los agradeceré mucho, espero subir más historias, saludos y felices fiestas

La mejor Navidad de todas

Dragon Ball / DBZ / Súper y personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, la revista V Jump de Sueisha y Fuji TV.

Después de las peleas contra Bills, el Dios de la destrucción y Golden Freezer la paz y tranquilidad regresaron a la tierra, la familia Z vivía felices y prósperos días, todos regresaron a sus vidas normales, Gohan y Videl habían consolidado su relación a tal punto que se comprometieron y dos meses después se unieron en matrimonio, y tiempo después Videl anunció su embarazo, para navidad ya llevaba 7 meses de gestación y esa navidad sería inolvidable por lo que se avecinaba.

¡Gohan! – Grito una Videl que cada vez más se le dificultaban hacer cosas cotidianas o normales, pero debido a su estado ya no podía realizar fácilmente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó un Gohan que llego corriendo agitado por la velocidad en la que lo hizo. Gohan desde que supo que sería papá ayudaba en la más sencilla actividad a Videl, se había convertido en su protector de tiempo completo.

\- ¡Ayúdame! No me puedo cerrar el vestido- Dijo mientras trataba de cerrarse un vestido rojo que le llegaba a las rodillas mientras lucía unos tacones negros muy elegantes que le hacían ver muy linda y Gohan cuando la vio quedo lo que le sigue a distraído.

-Essss…tttteeee….sssssiiiii ccccllllaaarrrooo- contesto sumamente nervioso el primer hijo de de Goku.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- Cuestiono una Videl llena de curiosidad por como Gohan la ayudaba, no es que nunca lo viera así pero esa noche le intrigo el estado de Gohan.

-Nada, es que estas muy linda, desde que te conocí en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja sentí algo por ti- dijo un todavía más nervioso semisayayin quien su cara adquirió una tonalidad muy roja.

En ese instante ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo muy especial, así prosiguieron unos minutos más, después de ese abrazo lleno de amor continuo una avalancha de besos en los que el amor y romanticismo abundaron, los dos se amaban mucho, después de lo que habían pasado juntos con lo de Majin Boo, Bills y Freezer no tenían dudas y a pesar de ser aún muy jóvenes habían decidido vivir juntos y el bebé que llegaría en dos meses consolidaría su relación.

-¿En serio? Siempre creí que me veías como una chica enojona, agresiva y distante del resto, no pensaba que te gustara desde esos días- finalizó una Videl realmente sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, a pesar de tu carácter sabía que eras una dulce mujer y poco a poco fui tomándote cariño como amigos y cuando Freezer destruyo la tierra sentí un vacío al pensar que jamás te volvería a ver, afortunadamente Wiss y el seños Bills nos ayudaron- finalizo un Gohan que se mostró un tanto feliz y un poco triste.

-En ese momento no alcance a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo pero afortunadamente regresamos y henos aquí, a celebrar otra navidad juntos y con un bebé en camino- De este modo Videl intentaba levantar el ánimo que el día y la celebración ameritaban.

-Tienes razón, es navidad y que mejor que estar con la familia, es lo único que siempre quise, estar con toda mi familia en paz- sentención el joven guerrero.

-Yo también, pues es mejor irnos ya, nos deben estar esperando, por cierto, ¿Ya llevas los regalos que compramos hace tres días?- pregunto Videl quien se dirigía al auto.

-No jajajajaja que bueno que me recordaste cariño, casi los olvido- decía Gohan mientras corría a traer los regalos para los demás.

-¿Casi? Ay amor mío eres muy distraído a veces- Pensaba mientras sonreía al ver como Gohan metía deprisa los regalos al coche.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Gohan mientras ayudaba a Videl a sentarse en el coche, después de eso estaban listos para partir a casa de Goku y Milk donde se reunirían todos en esa ocasión.

-Es hora de irnos, manejare despacio para que no les pase nada, ¿De acuerdo?- señalaba un precavido futuro padre.

-De acuerdo pero ¡vámonos ya!- refutaba una Videl que seguía conservando un poco de ese carácter fuerte tal como Gohan la conoció hacía algunos años antes.

-Ya, ya nos vamos, lo que pasa es que no quiero que les pase nada- respondía un incrédulo Gohan que veía como su prometida resguardaba un rastro de ese carácter de sus días en la preparatoria.

-Lo siento mi amor, pero es que con el embarazo y nuestro retraso a la fiesta… aghh… en verdad perdóname, no quise ser como antes- dijo Videl en un tono de verdadera culpa al recordar un poco de su pasado, un pasado sin su Gohan y su bebé, pasado al que no quería volver, porque una vez que conoció a Gohan, descubrió que él era el Gran Saiyaman y el mundo que ocultaba tras de sí se convenció que era donde quería estar.

-No te preocupes- apoyaba Gohan mientras abrazaba a una Videl que se había entristecido. –Sé muy bien que quieres que tu pasado sea eso, pasado, pero yo te amo a pesar de eso, te amo por lo que eres, eres autentica y eso es lo más valioso- finalizaba mientras Videl sonreía nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando trataba de desenmascararte? Te seguía a todos lados y tu huías- recordaba mientras ambos reían.

Flash Back…

Satan City…

-¡ _Te desenmascarare algún día y podre saber finalmente quien rayos eres_!- Grito una muy enojada e intrigada Videl al ver como el Gran Saiyaman subía su helicóptero a la azotea de un edificio.

- _Lo siento señorita Videl, pero me tengo que ir, cuidese mucho_ \- contestaba sumamente nervioso Goh… es decir, el Gran Saiyaman.

- _¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?_ \- interrogaba Videl al peculiar héroe que cada vez más se ponía muy nervioso.

- _Eh… bueno…yo… ¿Sabe? Me tengo que ir_ \- finalizo el Gran Saiyaman mientras emprendía vuelo preguntándose como Videl casi lo descubre y pensando como evitaría que supiera que era Gohan.

- _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Bueno eso no importa, pronto te desenmascarare y tu verdadera identidad se sabrá finalmente Gran Saiyaman-_ Pensó la joven justiciera acerca de su objetivo que se había planteado desde la primera vez que vio a ese héroe tan exótico salvar las calles de Satan City.

Fin Flash Back…

-Jajajajajaja finalmente te descubrí- decía una orgullosa Videl que reía junto a Gohan esos días de adolescencia.

-Jajajajajaja si, cuando viste mi herida al día siguiente de que salve al bebé dinosaurio- contestaba mientras también recordaba el otrora justiciero.

-Sí y agradezco el que haya pasado eso, porque después cuando me enseñaste a volar pude conocerte y entender que no solo sentía algo por ti una simple amistad sino algo más- decía Videl mientras sonreía y miraba a un Gohan que no apartaba la vista del camino.

-Yo le doy gracias a la vida por ir a la preparatoria donde me aguardaba quien finalmente sería mi futura esposa y madre de mi hijo, y eso, nunca, por nada del mundo lo cambiaria- enfatizaba un Gohan que expresaba su felicidad por tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba y finalmente saber que su familia no se volvería a separar.

\- ¡TE AMO! – fue lo que ambos expresaron mientras se miraban mutuamente y se dirigían a la montaña Paoz. Después de algunas horas finalmente llegaron a la que fuera casa de Gohan durante su infancia y adolescencia y donde vivió grandes y emotivos momentos. Tocaron el timbre y Milk fue quien los recibió con mucha alegría mientras le preguntaba a Videl sobre su embarazo.

-¿Cómo te has sentido hija?- preguntaba Milk con suma curiosidad.

-Muy bien, el médico me ha dicho que el bebé ha crecido sano y acorde a los meses- contesto Videl mientras Goku, Milk y Goten y se sentaban junto a ellos en la sala.

-¿Y ya saben si será niño o niña?- cuestionaba un inquieto Goten.

-No, y es que preferimos saber Goten ya cuando nazca, así será una gran sorpresa- siguió Gohan mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermano menor.

-Sea lo que sea le enseñare a pelear para que sea muy fuerte- pregono Goku mientras hacía poses de pelea.

\- ¡De ninguna manera Goku! A nuestro nieto se le criará normal, no quiero que lo lastime algún villano- decía Milk enojada tras los comentarios de un apenado Goku quien se volvió a sentar.

-Pero Milk, ¿Quién salvara a la tierra cuando ya no estemos?- se defendió Goku a cambio de una respuesta más favorable por parte de su esposa.

-¡DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN000000000000!- Grito Milk provocando que todos se espantaran y cayeran de espaldas mientras Goku se levantaba muy asustado.

-Tranquilos, todavía no nace, además mamá hoy es navidad, día de perdonar y de convivir felizmente- señalo Gohan antes de que algo sucediera con su madre.

-Tienes razón hijo, Videl, Goku y todos perdonen mi reacción, exagere mucho- apenada Milk se disculpó ante lo cual todos respondieron positivamente. Después de ese pequeño incidente todos se la pasaron muy bien, bailaron, rieron, charlaron, los niños jugaron en el cuarto de Goten hasta que dieron las doce de la noche, hora de la cena de navidad.

-Muy bien, son las doce, por favor pasen a cenar- Pronunció a manera de discurso una mucho más relajada Milk.

\- ¡Qué delicia! Todo está muy sabroso- Concluyeron todos los presentes.

-Gracias, pero coman por favor- dijo Milk mientras se sentaba junto a Goku quien junto a Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta devoraba la comida con entusiasmo.

-Señora, ¿Puedo pasar a su sanitario?- dijo Videl al sentir un pequeño malestar en su vientre.

-¿Te pasa algo amor? ¿Te sientes mal?- cuestiono un muy preocupado Gohan al ver como Videl si apenas podía caminar hacia donde se encontraba el sanitario, de inmediato acudió a ayudarla, la cargo y la llevo rápidamente.

-Descansa, estaré aquí contigo- afirmó con convencimiento un Gohan que no se iba a despegar de su novia por nada del mundo.

-Gracias pero creo que debemos ir al hospital- sentenció una Videl que sentía como los dolores aumentaban en su vientre.

-No me digas que…- dijo Gohan con rostro de ya saber lo que estaba por pasar.

-Sí, ya va a nacer nuestro hijo… ¡AAAAAAAYYYYYYY! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Gohan ayúdame por favor! ¡Llévame al hospital de inmediato!- Gritaba una Videl que necesitaba atención médica de inmediato. - ¡Iré por ayuda mi vida!- decía Gohan mientras corría para pedirle ayuda a los demás.

-Mamá, papá, necesito que me ayuden, por favor- les decía a Goku y Milk mientras conversaban con Bulma y Vegeta.

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Videl?- pregunto Goku mientras veía a su hijo muy desesperado y cuyo nerviosismo lo consumía.

-Lo que pasa es que Videl está dando a luz- respondió Gohan mientras todos no podían creer lo que Gohan acababa de decir incluido Mr. Satan que había llegado hacía unos minutos.

-¿Y que están esperando? Gohan ve por ella, Goten, Trunks, vayan a ayudarlo, Bulma y 18 ayúdenme a sacar la ropa para bebé que compre hace un mes y los demás esperen aquí, nos iremos con la tele transportación de Goku- ordenaba Milk mientras los demás obedecían sus indicaciones con sumo cuidado.

\- ¡Pronto seré abuelo!- decía Mr. Satan mientras saltaba de emoción. –Muchas felicidades- contesto Krilin mientras ellos y el resto veían a Gohan y los pequeños semisayayin bajaban con Videl mientras la ex justiciera gritaba de dolor, cada vez más le aumentaban las contracciones y su intensidad.

\- ¡Papá, rápido llévanos al hospital!- apresuro Gohan a Goku mientras ayudaba a Videl a soportar los dolores.

-Sí, escuchen todos, tóquenme y los que ya no puedan sujétense a alguien a modo de cadena como cuando nos tele transportamos al templo sagrado cuando fue la batalla contra Boo- ordeno Goku. Todos sin pensarlo obedecieron atinadamente las indicaciones de Goku y en cuestión de segundos llegaron al hospital de Satan City.

Toda la familia Z entro deprisa al hospital mientras Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta que fue obligado por Bulma a ayudar pedían un médico, de inmediato unos médicos y varios enfermeras y enfermeros quienes de inmediato trajeron una camilla para llevarla al quirófano.

-¡Un doctor! ¡Un doctor por favor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!- grito un Gohan desesperado y muy emocionado por el momento.

-¿Dónde están los doctores? ¡Mi nuera necesita ayuda!- exasperaba una Milk que de encontraba desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- cuestiono un doctor que había llegado corriendo a la recepción.

-Doctor, mi novia está dando a luz, por favor ayúdenos- explicaba Gohan mientras observaba como el doctor llamo a sus colegas y enfermeros y enfermeras llevaban la camilla y la trasladaban al quirófano.

-¿Usted es el padre?- pregunto el doctor a Gohan que se había quedado en la sala de espera con los demás.

-Sí, yo soy el papá, ¿Por qué doctor?- devolvió la respuesta un confundido semisayayin mientras se tocaba el cabello y volteaba a ver a toda su familia quien no le podía dar una respuesta a la pregunta del doctor.

-Tiene que ir con nosotros al quirófano, rápido póngase esta ropa- el doctor le dio una ropa similar a la que los médicos se habían puesto, era toda azul e incluía un tipo gorro para la cabeza.

\- ¡Sí doctor! Tengo que irme, los veré más tarde- decía Gohan a todos mientras corría estampadamente al quirófano lleno de felicidad al saber que en unos minutos tendría junto a la mujer que amaba, un nuevo ser que llegaría a agrandar la familia y que por fin sería papá, cuando llegaron al quirófano prepararon a Videl correctamente para la labor de parto; Videl para ese momento por razones que a los doctores se les hizo extrañas desde que llegó presentaba ya un cuadro bastante avanzado, así que el doctor comenzó el momento decisivo.

\- ¡Puje, puje, puje por favor!- decía el doctor efusivamente motivando a Videl a realizar ese último esfuerzo necesario para que el bebé naciera.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- gritaba Videl mientras pujaba con mucha fuerza, estaba muy agotada pero en medio de tanta emoción y dolor se mentalizo en que debía dar lo último de sus fuerzas para que su bebé finalmente viera el mundo.

-Puja mi amor, puja, ya viene… ¡Tú puedes!- motivaba Gohan mientras efectivamente el bebé comenzaba a asomar su cabecita, sin dar espacio a otra situación un sonido comenzó a inundar el quirófano, sí, finalmente había nacido el bebé, Gohan vio como un cuerpecito era cargado por el doctor mientras le cortaban el cordón umbilical y era limpiado y pesado; después de eso el doctor le dio el bebé a Gohan en lo que una enfermera limpiaba los brazos y frente de una muy agotada ex justiciera.

\- ¡Felicidades! Es una hermosa y preciosa niña- acoto de inmediato el doctor.

-¿Una niña?- pregunto Gohan mientras comenzaba a llorar de emoción y felicidad por mirar a su bebé por primera vez, sentía un bagaje de emociones que transitaban por su cuerpo, sonreía, lloraba y así sucesivamente, no podía creer que esa pequeñita fuera su hija.

-Hola hermosa, soy tu papá, me llamo Gohan y ella es tu mamá, ¿La quieres conocer?- le decía a su hija mientras se la daba a Videl.

-Mira mi amor (emocionado y llorando)… es nuestra hija, es igual de hermosa que tu- Gohan no cabía de la emoción, era el momento más feliz para los dos ya que enseguida Videl lloro cuando cargo por primera vez a su bebé.

-Hola mi amor, bienvenida nena hermosa, eres igualita también a tu papá, eres muy hermosa- decía una más que conmovida y emocionada Videl.

-Sé que no es el momento pero no hemos visto lo de su nombre, claro porque no sabíamos lo que iba a ser- agregaba Gohan.

-Es cierto, ahora que sabemos que es una hermosa bebé yo tengo un nombre, bueno lo he tenido presente desde que quede embarazada- comento Videl a la vez que su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía tiernamente.

-¿Cuál nombre es ese?- interrogaba Gohan con verdadera curiosidad.

-Tal vez pienses porque pero me parece muy lindo, quisiera que le pusiéramos Pan- finalizo con verdadera emoción porque para ella tenía un significado muy especial proveniente de su infancia.

-¿Pan?- volvió a preguntar Gohan con una mayor curiosidad.

-Sí, Pan era el nombre que mi mamá me compuso cuando era niña, la canto en un concierto por primera vez cuando yo tenía diez años, de hecho recuerdo que me paso al frente de todo el público y me la dedicó, un mes después le descubrieron cáncer en los huesos y pasadas dos semanas murió, fue su última canción y fue de lo poco que me dejo- dijo Videl que lloro al recordar la muerte de su madre mientras Gohan finalmente comprendía porque quería ponerle así a la bebé recién nacida.

-Entonces se llamara Pan mi vida, ahora tendrás más motivos para sonreír- Gohan dijo esas palabras mientras besaba a Videl. Minutos después el médico dijo que llevarían a Videl a su habitación por lo que se despidieron, Gohan fue a la sala de espera para decirles a todos la buena noticia, Videl fue llevada a la mejor habitación del nosocomio gracias a la intervención de Mr. Satan y Pan fue introducida a la sala de incubadoras debido a que nació de siete meses se requería prevenir complicaciones, mientras tanto Gohan llego corriendo a la sala de espera, todos se levantaron con gran expectación.

\- ¡Es una niña, es una niña!- Grito efusivamente Gohan mientras se abrazaba con Goku y Milk quien pensó que finalmente habría otra mujer en la familia Son.

\- ¡Una niña, una niña, una niña!- decía emocionado Mr. Satan mientras lo abrazaban los guerreros Z.

-¿O sea que ya soy tío?- preguntaba Goten inocentemente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así es Goten, ya eres tío, bueno un mini tío- expreso Goku haciendo reír a todos en la sala de espera.

-Que malo eres papá- refunfuñaba Goten a su papá provocando que todos rieran nuevamente.

-¿Y en dónde están?- preguntaron a coro Milk y Mr. Satan.

-Videl ya está en su habitación y Pan en la sala de incubadoras- respondió Gohan ante la incredulidad de todos los presentes.

-Jejejeje… ¿Quién es Pan?- cuestionaba Milk a un sorprendido Gohan.

-Es cierto casi lo olvido, es que Videl y yo decidimos ponerle así a nuestra hija, señor Satan, creo que usted sabrá el motivo de fondo.

-Lo se Gohan y gracias, en verdad, gracias, para Videl y para mi significa mucho- finalizó el campeón del mundo ante la mirada de los demás, para él el que le hayan puesto el nombre de la última canción que compuso y canto su esposa antes de morir, le alegraba mucho y lo puso muy feliz.

-En unas horas podrán verla, yo iré porque me dijeron que familiares todavía no podían pasar pero vendré cada dos horas para decirle como están- les dijo Gohan a todos mientras asentían favorablemente a lo que se les mencionaba.

-De acuerdo hijo, estaremos aquí- respondió Milk a lo cual todos le secundaron.

-Sí, dile a mi hija que estoy aquí- alcanzo a decirle a Gohan mientras éste con el pulgar levantado le apoyo.

Gohan fue de inmediato a la habitación que los doctores le habían dicho estaría Videl, primero fue a ver a Pan que estaba tapadita con una cobijita rosa mientras vestía un trajecito blanco que el hospital le dio, la miro desde afuera, sonrió y soltó algunas lágrimas, no podía creer que esa bebé era suya, ese cuerpecito que observaba con ternura comenzó a moverse y cuando abrió sus ojitos, Gohan y Pan cruzaron miradas por primera vez, como si supiera más de él, Pan se movió incesantemente y empezó a reír, ante eso el primerizo papá se conmovió como nunca antes en su vida, lloro y rio, a lo cual la bebé carcajeo.

-Que hermosa eres mi vida, bienvenida a la familia, eres igualita a tu mamá y ahora que te veo a tu abuelita Milk, eres la bebé más linda y preciosa de este universo, te amo y siempre te amare- decía en su mente un Gohan que estaba más que enamorado de la vida, pero principalmente de su novia y su hija.

-Tengo que irme mi amor, voy a ver a tu mamá, pero te prometo que volveré, ¿De acuerdo?- le hablo a Pan mientras veía como su hija lloraba, quería quedarse pero tenía que volver con Videl, después de unos minutos la bebé paro de llorar y volvió a dormirse. Gohan llegó a la habitación y vio a Videl despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Bien… pero… ¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿Dónde está Pan?- preguntaba Videl exaltadamente, como madre primeriza era normal que se preocupara de su hija, se desesperó y alcanzo a golpear a Gohan quien se levantó y trato de calmarla.

-Cálmate mi vida, nuestra bebé está en la sala de incubadoras- de ese modo Videl se preocupó aún más.

-¿En la sala de incubadoras? ¿Por qué? ¿Esta enfermita? Dime mi amor, ¿Qué tiene nuestra Pan?- preguntaba Videl angustiada pensando en si su nenita estaba enferma y que tan grave sería su posible enfermedad, si era curable, en fin se le atravesaron una serie de pensamientos acerca de la salud de Pan.

-Videl, amor, tranquila, nuestra nena está bien de salud, el doctor me dijo que es por prevención, nada más- respondió Gohan tratando que Videl descansara sabiendo que la bebé con herencia sayayin estaba bien de salud.

-Me espantaste, pensé que Pan estaba enfermita, me moriría si algo le llega a pasar- continuo Videl al tiempo que lloraba al imaginarse a su hija enferma.

-No te preocupes, yo también me muero si a nuestra bebé le pasa algo pero impediremos que eso no pase, aparte lleva nuestra sangre, no me sorprendería si ahorita entra una enfermera cargando a nuestra bebé diciendo que mañana nos podemos ir a casa- sin dudar le aseguro con esas palabras a lo cual Videl lo abrazo y le apoyo, y como si fuera adivino, una enfermera entro con Pan en brazos.

-Disculpen, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto la enfermera.

-Por supuesto, pase, adelante por favor- dijo Gohan mientras dejaba que la enfermera le entregara a Videl una bebé que miraba con mucha curiosidad.

-Aquí tiene su bebé, también les comunico que el doctor me aviso que mañana mismo les da el alta a usted y a la bebé- expreso la enfermera.

-¿En verdad? Es una excelente noticia, muchas gracias- contesto Gohan con gran alegría y efusividad.

-De nada, con su permiso me retiro, hasta luego- de este modo la enfermera dejo solos a la joven pareja con su bebé, con su Pan, con su nueva razón para vivir, con su hija.

-Eres muy bonita, tan tierna y pequeñita, es hermosa, heredó tus ojos- le decía Videl a un Gohan que esta perdidamente enamorado de ambas, las miraba con la ternura con la que Milk en su infancia le conto que ella y Goku lo miraban a él y cuando llegó Goten al mundo, solo que con su hermano menor fue su madre solamente.

-Es verdad pero a ti te heredó la belleza- Videl al escuchar esto hizo que Gohan se acercara y cuando esto sucedió se besaron a lo cual Pan reía con alegre melodía y ritmo.

La joven pareja sonrió con la risa de su bebé, la cargaron, se quedaron mirándola agradeciendo a la vida por ponerse en la vida del otro, permitir que hace algunos años se pudieran conocer en la Orange Star High School, que Videl anduviera tras su identidad secreta, el poder salvarla de las heridas causadas por Spopovich, el volver a verla después de las peleas contra Majin Boo, Bills y Freezer pero sobre todo por darles una hermosa bebé precisamente en navidad.

-Feliz navidad mi amor, feliz navidad Pan- expresaron al mismo tiempo los ex justicieros sonriendo.

Sí, la fiesta de navidad se había visto interrumpida, pero cuando vieron a su bebé riendo y mirándolos eso paso a segundo plano, ah y si creían que Gohan no le dijo a Videl que su papá ahí estaba se equivocaron, se lo dijo momentos después, en fin, había sido una navidad turbulenta pero había valido la pena, sí que valió la pena, la mejor navidad de todas.


End file.
